Power armor
Remnants Tesla armor (Gannon family Tesla armor) NCR salvaged power armor (Scorched Sierra power armor) Broken power armor |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =T-45 series power armor T-51 series power armor T-60 series power armor X-01 Mark II power armor |game6 =FOS |articles6 =T-45a power armor T-45d power armor T-51d power armor T-51f power armor T-60a power armor T-60d power armor X-01 Mk IV power armor |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Power armor Advanced power armor Broken power armor |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Power armor Advanced power armor |game9 =VB |articles9 =Power armor }} A Armadura de Combate Motorizado, do inglês Powered Combat Armor, ou''' apenas '''power armor é o topo da tecnologia de armaduras para infantaria, inicialmente desenvolvido na West Tek. Apenas as facções mais desenvolvidas tecnologicamente com ligações com o governo ou exército pré-Guerra, como a Brotherhood of Steel ou a Enclave, possuem acesso à elas, e só os últimos possuidores da tecnologia necessária para fabricar novas armaduras, como a advanced power armor e advanced power armor MK II. Antes de estar apto para usar a armadura, entretanto, você deve passar por um treinamento. A primeira versão da Power Armor posta em combate com êxito foi o modelo T-45d, que originalmente funcionava com pequenas células de energia, consumindo-as a um nível alarmante. Em resposta à isso, versões posteriores foram fabricadas com pacotes de micro fusão selados. O modelo pré-Guerra mais avançado, era a T-51b power armor, equipada com um Pacote de Microfusão TX-28 que gera 60,000 Watts para alimentar os sistemas hidráulicos HiFlo embutidos na estrutura da armadura. Feito com um composto poli-laminado,o revestimento da T-51b é leve e capaz de absorver 2500 Joules de impacto cinético. Os 10 microns de revestimento de prata ablativo pode refletir lasers e emissões radioativas sem danificar os compostos da superfície.thumb A T-51b power armor e modelos posteriores também incluem um sistema completo de reciclagem de resíduos humanos. Em uma das conversações com Ricky no DLC de Fallout: New Vegas, Honest Hearts, é revelado que o visor da série T é a prova de balas. A contraparte chinesa para a Power Armor é a Armadura Furtiva Hēi Guǐ. Cronologia ]] * Agosto de 2065: A crescente necessidade de mobilidade nas unidades da Cavalaria Mecânica do exército americano leva aos contratados da defesa americana a focar o esforço de pesquisa em um tanque "portátil", para ser usado por um homem: o resultado é uma infantaria equipada com o que se chamava a época de "powered infantry armor". * 2065 - 2067: Pesquisa e desenvolvimento na power armor se intensifica nas várias empresas envolvidas no projeto, levando ao desenvolvimento de alguns projetos, muitos deles nem ao menos funcionando em testes reais. Esses protótipos, no entanto, trilhariam o caminho para alguns grandes avanços em materiais para a ciência, robótica e a tecnologia de fusão noclear na década antes do acontecimento da Grande Guerra. * Verão de 2066: A primeira "bateria" de microfusão é revelada, uma das tecnologias "civis" resultantes do projeto da power armor. Essa nova tecnologia tão logo é incorporada em vários produtos, incluindo robôs e automóveis. Esta tecnologia começa a aliviar os terríveis apagões que assolavam os Estados Unidos, mas, por outro lado, não era suficiente para aliviar os problemas com energia antes do acontecimento, o que fez o problema se tornar discutível. Ironicamente, se a tecnologia de microfusão tivesse mais tempo para se espalhar pelo mundo, muitos dos problemas mundiais com energia teriam terminado, portanto fazendo conflitos armados que levariam a ruína da civilização humana uma perda de tempo. * 2067: A primeira versão de power armor, T-45d T-45d é posta em combate pelo exército americano para soldados de infantaria lutando contra a invasão chinesa do Alasca. Enquanto ela não tinha a mesma mobilidade que futuras versões teriam, essa primeira versão é incrivelmente efetiva contra a infantaria Chinesa e seus tanques. Sua capacidade de dar força o suficiente para carregar equipamento pesado se tornou um ponto-chave em várias batalhas durante a guerra Sino-Americana, tendo também o poder de tomar cidades inteiras sem trazer riscos ao usuário de ataques com rifles convencionais e até lança-mísseis. O exército chinês logo se apressa para desenvolver uma versão própria, mas eles estão anos atrasados. * 2074: Contrariando a afirmação dos Estados Unidos de uma guerra defensiva com o único objetivo de retomar territórios perdidos, unidades inteiras usando power armor são implementadas numa invasão americana ao território Chinês, mas eles acabam ficando presos em meio ao intenso combate na China continental, drenando ainda mais os recursos americanos e linhas de suprimentos na guerra sino-americana. * Junho de 2076: O protótido da T-51b power armor é finalmente completado, resultando na armadura que o Vault Dweller encontra em Fallout. Esta armadura representa a última tecnologia em power armor antes do acontecimento da Grande Guerra, paralisando todo progresso tecnológico por várias décadas. Muitas dessas unidades são mandadas para o front na China, começando a cavar um buraco no meio das forças chinesas defendendo sua nação, acabando com o impasse que definiu o front chinês nos dois anos que se seguiram desde a invasão americana. Os recursos chineses estão esgotados até o fim pela nova ofensiva americana usando a armadura T-51b, e as linhas de suprimentos das nações que a China anexou na Ásia começam a falhar. * 22 de janeiro de 2077: A power armor é usada pela primeira vez domesticamente no território americano por unidades do exército americano implantadas em cidades americanas para controle de grupos e quarentena relacionados a falta de recursos básicos e epidemias de doenças contagiosas. Unidades que serviam originalmente na China e no front de Anchorage se encontram lutando com seus conterrâneos conforme a desordem fica pior por todo o ano de 2077. Protestos sobre a falta de alimentos começam a se tornar frequentes, e muitos civis são mortos em confrontos com o exército e com a polícia. Um número crescente de soldados deserdam do exército americano tanto no Canadá como nos Estados Unidos. Esses desertores são capturados quando possível pela Polícia do Exército, sendo mandados para várias prisões militares por todo o território americano. Alguns desses prisoneiros são usados por cientistas militares americanos em experimentos ilegais com humanos na base militar Mariposa na Califórnia onde o FEV, Forced Evolutionary Virus, é testado primeiramente. * 2198: Os cientistas da Enclave desenvolvem diversas novas tecnologias, incluindo a primeira variação de power armor viável desde a Grande Guerra. Nenhum desses projetos são um grande avanço se comparadas com as versões antes de 2077, e algumas são até mesmo piores. * 2215: Sobre uma ordem presidencial, os cientistas da Enclave começam a trabalhar em uma versão melhorada da power armor que ultrapasse a performance do modelo T-51b. Muitos protótipos são desenvolvidos e testados. * Outubro de 2220: Cientistas da Enclave finalmente desenvolvem uma versão confiável do que eles chamam de "advanced power armor". As capacidades do protótipo (e os acidentes/explosões/mortes decorrentes da sua criação) são classificadas como secretas pelo Presidente da Enclave, Dick Richardson, para preservar a moral da Enclave. * Durante o ano de 2242: Depois da destruição do Oil Rig, a Enclave terminou um projeto da "Tesla" power armor, baseada no modelo padrão da Enclave(Advanced power armor) que era mais fraca comparada com o modelo advanced power armor Mk II mas que fazia o uso de armas baseadas em energia mais fácil. Esta versão de power armor é raríssima e nunca aparece na Costa Oeste devido a completa destruição de Navarro, ue era a última grande base que ainda restava no Oeste. Gallery ''Fallout'' Fallout 1 Concept Art - Powered Armor.jpg|Concept art de Fallout Mainmenured.gif|Box art Flagnarmor.gif|Um soldado dos Estados Unidos em uma T-51b Powered armor Rhombus.jpg|Rhombus, a visão do rosto do paladino em Lost Hills BOS. Paladin.jpg|Um paladino da Brotherhood of Steel. FO01 NPC Cabbot G.png|Cabbot, um escriba em treinamento. Fo1 Intro Canadian Freedom Fighter.png|Soldado dos EUA executando um rebelde Canadense FO1 intro soldiers.jpg|Soldado dos EUA executando um rebelde Canadense FO1 loading PA.jpeg|Tela de carregamento PWRARMOR.gif|Capacete da T-51b power armor (representando toda a armadura no inventário). T51bs.gif|A T-51b power armor no jogo. Npc power.gif|Um NPC vestindo a T-51b power armor sem o capacete no jogo. ''Fallout 2'' Tribal PA helmet.jpg|Tribal com um capacete quebrado de T-51b APA.jpg|Advanced power armor FO2 Intro APA.jpg|Soldados da Enclave em advanced power armor Better Tomorrow.jpg|Soldados da Enclave em advanced power armor ma frente de um poster anterior a guerra mostrando a T-51b power armor FO02 NPC Dornan N.png|Sergeant Arch Dornan of the Enclave at Navarro FO02 NPC Enclave Com Officer N.png|Enclave communications officer at the Poseidon Oil Rig FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png|A power armor customizada de Frank Horrigan F2 concept2.jpg|Concept art da advanced power armor mark I PARMOR2.gif|A advanced power armor no inventário de Fallout 2 Apoweras.gif|A advanced power armor em Fallout 2 ''Fallout 3'' FO3 PA.jpg|T-45d power armor Fallout 3 PA.jpg|A T-45d power armor no teaser de Fallout 3 PC Gamer PA.jpg|Um paladino da Brotherhood com um laser rifle Stripmall m.jpg|Uma pessoa morta em uma T-45d power armor na concept art de Paradise Falls FO3 T-51b.jpg|T-51b power armor T-51b stasis.png|T-51b power armor em suspenção Winterized power armor.jpg|Um soldado americano vestido com uma power armor e um mecânico reparando uma T-51b. OA PA.jpg|Soldados americanos vestindo armaduras durante a batalha de Anchorage Winterized_T-51_Power_Armor.jpg|A winterized T-51b power armor de Outcast outpost EnclaveSoldier 4 APAMKII 2277.jpg|Três soldados da Enclave vestindo power armor e descendo de uma Vertibird Winterized T-51b.png|Winterized T-51b power armor T45d Power Armor.png|Brotherhood of Steel T-45d power armor Outcast T45d power armor.png|Outcast T-45d power armor Fallout 3 Army Power Armor.png|Army T-45d power armor Fo3TP Tribal T45D power armor.png|Tribal T-45d power armor Enclave power armor.png|Enclave power armor FO3 Tesla Power Armor.png|Tesla power armor Fo3BS Hellfire Power Armor.png|Hellfire power armor PowerArmor.png|Os 3 diferentes ícones para cada power armor ''Fallout: New Vegas'' RemnantsPowerArmorIngame.png|Remnants power armor Paladins001.jpg|4 paladinos da Brotherhood of Steel em power armors NCRSalvagedPowerArmor.png|NCR salvaged T-45d power armor Scorched Sierra power armor.png|Scorched Sierra power armor T45d Power Armor.png|T-45d power armor FNV T51b Armor.png|Brotherhood T-51b power armor RemnantsPowerArmor.png|Remnants power armor RemnantsTeslaArmor.png|Tesla power armor Mk I ''Fallout 4'' Fo4 T45d power armor trailer.png|Power armor mostrada no trailer oficial de Fallout 4 T-51b Armor Fallout 4.png|Power armor mostrada no trailer oficial de Fallout 4 ''Fallout Tactics'' FOT Intro War 09.jpg|T-51b power armor FOT Intro War 10.jpg|T-51b power armor FoTPowerArmor.png|Midwestern Brotherhood power armor FOT Power.gif BOS color. ( power armor ) 2A.jpg BOS Armor.JPG BOSARM~2.JPG BOS Power Armor ( concept 2A).JPG Concept sketch for back of Power Armor suit.JPG BOS Power Armor ( without helmet ).JPG Power_Armor_C.jpg Power_Armor_Helmet.jpg ''Van Buren'' T51b Van Buren.jpeg|T-51b power armor T51b Van Buren2.jpeg|T-51b power armor ''Fallout d20'' D20 final.jpg FO d20 cover.png Power armor d20 advert.jpg|Anúncio da T-51b power armor de:Powerrüstung en:Power armor es:Servoarmadura fi:Power armor fr:Armure assistée ja:Power armor pl:Pancerz Wspomagany ru:Силовая броня uk:Силова броня zh:动力装甲 Categoria:Armaduras e roupas Categoria:Power armor Categoria:Tecnologia